


Given Up

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: You and Billy plan on going to a party tonight. But when he went to pick you up at your friends house, he finds something out that you did that sends him over the edge, only later to find out it could of been farther from the truth.





	Given Up

**Author's Note:**

> Contains attempted rape, thoughts of suicide, attempted suicide, depression and swearing

There were plans of a huge party that was set to happen at Michael’s house on Friday night and you really wanted to go! With tests happening in your classes all week, you were dying to let loose and have some fun. You had to beg Billy to go with you as he really didn’t want to. But after much whining and lots of kisses from you, he finally gave in and said he would. You two have been together for the past 5 and a half months and things could not have been better! You both were deemed the cutest couple at Hawkins High, while everyone thought it was weird at first, Billy with a girlfriend, everyone grew to love you two. He didn’t shy away from PDA, every chance he got, he made out with you in every corner of the school and everyone saw it weather they liked it or not!   
Pretty soon though, all of that was going to change and not for the better, not for long at least.

During lunch Friday afternoon you, Billy, Tommy, Nancy, Michael and Aaron all sat at a table eating lunch and going over details of the party later on that night. There were talks of having kegs there, lots of booze, weed, loud music and hot and horny chicks. Michael was the stoner out of the bunch, he always had weed on him, was always selling it by the ounce or pound. He was the go-to pot man. You even bought a few joints off him a few times so you and Billy could get high. So you definitely were looking forward to the party so you could finally get stoned and forget about your stress.

After school, Billy walked you to your car to kill some time while waiting for Max to show up. And by killing time, by making out with you the moment you got there. He was always hungry for your kiss, he could never get enough of your cherry flavored soft, plump lips. His hands were groping at your ass when the both of you heard Max walk up, clearing her throat.

“Do you guys always have to be making out all the time? Don’t you care about breathing at all? Its disgusting!” Max scoffed at you both.

“Go away Max, nobody asked for your opinion.” Billy barked at her then turned his head to go back to kissing you.

“Hey doofus, I can’t go away because you’re my ride home! Now let’s go, you can make out with her tomorrow.” Max opened the door to his camero that was parked next to yours and slammed the door.

“HEY! Don’t slam my fucking car door, you brat!” Billy turned to yell at Max through the window.

“Billy, stop. She’s just being a typical teenager, she thinks boys and kissing is gross. And your car door is fine.” You said to him as you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him back to look at you.

“That’s besides the point, Y/N. She knows better than to slam my car door like that.” Billy stared at you angrily, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah I know. But still, it’s not broken. Now stop huffing and puffing and give me your fucking lips so I can kiss you.” You pleaded, batting your eyes up at him.

Billy let out a playful growl and wiggled his eyebrows, puckering out his lips to you, to which you gladly took with yours and gave him a deep, wet, lip biting kiss. You pulled away to look at him.

“Before we go to the party, I have to stop by Amy’s house to drop off her school work, she missed school today due to being sick and I’m the only one who knows where she lives. But I’ll be back home in time for you to pick me up and then we can head to the party. Sound good, babe?” You said to him while you rubbed your hands over his chest.

“Sure thing princess. Make sure you wear that one cute top I really like, I like the way your breasts pop out of it.” Billy was looking down at your chest, rubbing his fingers across the top of your boobs.

You shook your head and giggled at him. It’s like he would rather have you walk around naked than to be actually wearing clothes. You grabbed onto his face and gave him another kiss before parting ways. 

You headed home to kick back and relax for awhile before getting ready for the party and before you head to Amy’s house to drop off her homework. To keep yourself busy, you decided to clean the little dishes you had in your sink and wiping down the counters. Your house was always spotless, never making a mess besides setting dirty dishes in your sink. Living alone with no parents had its perks. You grab yourself a little snack and went to the living room to watch some t.v. to kill some time before you had to start getting ready. As you turned on the t.v., The Outsiders was playing, so you decided to watch that and pig out on your snack that consisted of a chocolate pudding cup.

Once the movie was over, you went to your room to get ready. After raiding your closet, you settled on a black skirt and the cute pink top that Billy loved so much. You threw up your hair in a pony tail and touched up your make up a bit before going to put your sandals on. You checked the time, you still had enough time to go by Amy’s, so you grabbed her work from your backpack along with your keys and took off.

You get to Amy’s house and knock on her door. Her brother Jason answered the door. He looked a bit surprised but yet very pleased that you were standing at his front door, looking the way you did.

“Hey there Y/N, what brings you over to my neck of the woods, huh?” Jason looks at you up and down while smiling at you.

“I’m not here for you, if that’s what your implying. I’m here for Amy, is she awake?” You told him, sounding annoyed. You knew he was oogling you and it gave you the creeps.

“Yeah, she’s awake. She’s sick with the plague, quarantined to her room. Bare caution before going in.” he said to you as he smacked his lips together.

“Um yeah, thanks for the warning, doctor.” You rolled your eyes and walked in, pushing passed him and followed the hallway to Amy’s room. You knocked before entering, after her giving you permission to come in, you opened her door and closed it after you.

“Here’s your work Amy. All the teachers put notes down so you will know what to do.” You told her as you handed her the papers. ”Bummer your sick. How are you feeling?” 

“Like death! I can’t breathe and my coughing sounds like a dying donkey. It’s awful. I heard about Michael’s party, sucks that I can’t go. I could really use some alcohol right now.” Amy said to you with a nasally tone. “Looks like your going, right?” Pointing to you and the outfit you were wearing.

“Yeah I’m going. Billy’s suppose to be picking me up at my house in a few minutes. As a matter of fact, I should be going. I hope you get to feeling better Amy.” 

“Thanks Y/N. Have fun at the party!” You nod your head and walk out her room. 

As you were walking down the hallway, you noticed Jason’s door was open and he was listening to some Bon Jovi. He called your name when he saw you walk by. Reluctantly, you backed up and stood in his doorway.

“What do you want Jason?” you huffed out, annoyed.

“Hey, leaving so soon? Come in here, I want to tell you something.” Jason looked out of it, he was known for doing some harsh drugs and getting drunk all the time. Didn’t surprise you to see beer cans in his room.

“Not right now Jason, I have to go.” 

“Aw come on, just sit and talk to me for a couple minutes. What’s a couple of minutes going to hurt, huh? Come on, take a sit” Jason padded the side of his bed for you to take a seat on.

You sighed, feeling more pissed by the minute. You knew if you didn’t listen to him, he was going to keep on bugging you so you went and sat down on his bed where he was.

“So. What?” 

“So. You and Billy, huh? You guys still together?”

“Yup. Very much together. As a matter of fact, he’s going to be picking me up at my house here in a few minutes and were heading to a party…that you were not invited to, by the way.”

“Nah, I’m good. I’m having a party right here in my room. Now that you’re here, the party is getting even better.” As he was telling you this, he scooted over to you and put his hand on your leg. You immediately pushed his hand away.

“Don’t touch me Jason. You and me is never going to happen, so keep your filthy hands to yourself!”

“Aw come on baby. I can make you feel good, bet a lot better than that Billy guy. Come on, just take a little chance with me, I promise I’ll have you begging for more.” Jason’s hand was on your leg again, snaking its way up under your skirt, about to rub his fingers over your crotch. You grab a hold of his arm and yank it off of you and slapped him across his face. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me you disgusting mother fucking creep! You ever do that again, I’m going to rip off your balls and shove them so far down your throat that you’ll be shitting out your own testicles!” You spat at Jason. You were about to get up, when he growled at you, grabbing onto your arm and throwing you on his bed. He jumped on top of you and pinned your arms down above your head.

“No no sweetheart. No one ever tells ME no. I told you I could make you feel better than any other man could. Now you are going to shut up and let me fuck you. You are not leaving till I have my way.” Jason leans down and starts kissing you hard, grinding his growing hard on against you. He takes your wrist and grabs onto it with his other hand that’s pinning your other arm down and puts his free hand up your skirt to pull your panties down and shoving his fingers in your pussy. You start squirming and screaming under him. He was so strong, it was hard for you to get your arms loose from him. He takes out his fingers and goes to pull his sweats and boxers down, grabbing onto his dick about ready to shove in you. You rocked your body every which way you possibly could to try to get away from him. You managed to bite hard onto his lip, splitting his lip open. He screams out in pain and lets go of your arms to slap you across your face. He went to lean back down to you, but you managed to punch him in his face repeatedly, and you were able to get your leg out from under him and knee him in the crotch really hard. He yelped, grabbing onto his dick while you pushed him off you and run out of his room and out of his house. You frantically get to your car and burned rubber down the street.

All the while this was happening, Billy was waiting for you at your house. After a few minutes of you not showing up, he got impatient and decided to drive over to Amy’s house to see if you were still there. 

You were hyperventilating while driving home. You were scared and bawling your eyes out. You couldn’t believe that Jason tried to rape you and Billy was going to be fucking pissed when he finds out what he did. You were hoping and praying he was waiting for you at your house so you could tell him what happened. When you got there, his car wasn’t there. You got out of your car and ran inside the house. You ran to the phone to call Billy at his house. No one answered. You slammed the phone down, falling to the floor and started crying. You didn’t know what to do. You were too scared to call the police, so you just sat there and waited for Billy to show up.

Billy drives to Amy’s house, but your car wasn’t there. He was confused and feeling a bit annoyed, like he was playing cat and mouse, trying to search for you. He got out of his car and went to the door and knocked. Hoping he would find out how long ago you left. Jason ended up answering the door. 

“Well hey Billy! What are you up to this fine evening?” Jason said to him as he had a wet wash cloth pressed up against his lip.

“Hey, has Y/N been by here yet? She said she had some homework to drop off to your sister, she said he was going to meet me back at her house but she wasn’t there when I stopped by.” Billy looking at Jason’s lip as he took the wash cloth off. “What happened to your lip man?” Billy pointed at him.

“Oh, that? Ha ha. Funny you should ask. That was from your girlfriend! Yeah man, she was here. We got to talking and she had her hands all over me man, next thing I know, she pins me down on my bed and starts having crazy sex with me. She got all aggressive and bit down too hard on my lip. She felt bad so she apologized to me by sucking my dick. I accepted her apology by nutting in her pretty little mouth. It was great! She left not long ago to go home and clean up. Your girl is a great lay man, thanks buddy!” 

Billy was fucking pissed! His teeth were clenched together as his nostrils flared, trying to take in all what Jason had told him. He couldn’t believe that you had the nerve to cheat on him like that, he thought things were going so well between you two. He thought that you were sneaking in behind his back and fucking other guys and then coming home to fuck him. He just glared at Jason, who was grinning at Billy. Billy stormed off, not saying anything to Jason and sped off towards your house.

By the time Billy got to your house, you were sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall, staring at the other side of the room, tears dried to your face. He storms in through your door and slams it behind him, making you jump up from your spot.

“WHAT THE FUCK Y/N? YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME, WITH JASON!? I JUST LEFT HIS HOUSE LOOKING FOR YOU AND HE SAID THAT YOU FUCKED HIM! WHAT THE FUCK?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? WHY WOULD YOU GO BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEAT ON ME LIKE THAT? GOD, I’M SO FUCKING PISSED. I DON’T WANT TO EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW. FUCK YOU AND FUCK THIS PARTY!” 

You looked at Billy in disbelief, tears starting to well up back into your eyes. You pleaded with him.

“Billy I didn’t cheat on you! Jason is lying!! He’s fucking lying to you, that’s not what happened. He tried to ra-,” Billy cuts you off before you could tell him what happened.

“BULL SHIT Y/N! I SAW WHAT YOU DID TO HIS LIP, YOU BIT HIM IN PLEASURE! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR SHIT FROM YOU! THAT’S IT, WE’RE DONE, YOU HEAR ME? WE’RE DONE! DON’T THINK ABOUT CALLING ME AGAIN!” 

He roared at you, there was pure anger in his eyes. His words split you open like they were shards of glass spraying out of his mouth. All you could do was stand there with tears pouring out of your eyes, speechless. Billy turned around and stormed out of your house, slamming the door behind him. Once you realized he was gone, you ran to your door pulling it open, you ran out of your house after Billy, screaming at him to come back. But it was already too late, He was already in his car, burning rubber out of your drive way. You stood there where you stopped and stared as he drove away. With loud sobs escaping from your mouth, you ran back inside your house, slamming the door behind you. Running into your room, you ran to your bed and layed down and cried, hard. You couldn’t believe Billy broke up with you, without even hearing your side of the story first. You were heartbroken and devastated. You wanted to go back after him and tell him what really happened, but you knew he was too angry at you to even listen to you. All he would do was push you away again, telling you that you were lying. You didn’t know what to do at that point. Jason tried to rape you and Billy broke up with you because he believed Jason when he told him that you fucked him. You didn’t have your boyfriend there to comfort you during your time of need. You were alone. Alone to deal with what you had to endure and you didn’t know if you could even fix it. 

You layed in bed and sobbed all night, breathless hiccups escaping your chest as you clutched onto your pillow. Your phone started ringing, you weren’t sure if you actually heard it, so you stopped crying for a second to hear it ring again. You were hoping it was Billy calling you, so you jumped out of bed and ran out of your room to the kitchen to answer it. You cried into the the phone, screaming his name.

“Billy? Billy is that you? Hello?” A meek voice answered back.

“No Y/N, it’s Nancy. Where are you guys? Your missing all the fun! Hurry your ass here to the party, I wanna dance!” Nancy said on the other line, laughing while music blasted in the background. You started crying again, sobbing into the phone because it wasn’t Billy on the other line.

“Y/N, are you ok? Why are you crying?” Nancy asked you with concern in her voice. Tears were pouring out of your eyes again, breathless sobbing erupting from your chest. You managed to get every other word out in between your cries.

“He…broke up with me…Nancy. He’s…gone, Billy is…gone and it’s all Jason’s fault! I tried telling him that I didn’t do anything and he didn’t believe me Nancy. Jason hurt me and he didn’t believe me! OH GOD!!!” Your breath caught and you were stuck in the middle of a sob without being able to breathe. Once you were able to catch your breath, you let out a scream into the phone, scaring Nancy.

“Oh my god Y/N, I’m so sorry! Hold on okay, I’ll be right there, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be there in a minute.” Nancy hung up the phone and ran to find Steve, telling him he needed her to drive her to your house fast because you were in the middle of a break down.

You slumped to the floor, phone still in your hand. Crying harder than you did before. Your world was violated and broken. You didn’t see any good coming from this. Jason was going to get away with what he did to you and Billy was going to hate you forever. 

In no time, Nancy and Steven showed up to your house, Nancy bursting through your door to see you crying on the floor between the living room and kitchen. She ran over to you and got down to the floor so she could be at eye level with you. Steve, stood behind her.

“Y/N, what happened? Talk to me. You said that Billy broke up with you, why? Are you hurt, did he hurt you?” You shook your head no at her. You barely managed to get the words out.

“I went to Amy’s house to drop off her homework and Jason…he pinned me on his bed and tried to rape me! He stuck his fingers in me and…. and then he was going to rape me. I bit his lip and kicked him and got away and I came home. Billy went to Amy’s house looking for me and Jason told him that I fucked him. So Billy came here all pissed and broke up with me. He wouldn’t even let me explain to him what happened. He just left. He left me Nancy, Billy is gone and he’s never coming back!” You threw your hands onto your face and started crying again.

“Shit. SHIT!” Steve yelled out. “Nancy, this is bad, this is really bad. We gotta call the police, we can’t let Jason get away with raping her. We have to do something!” 

“Okay, okay hold on. Let me call my mom first.” Nancy took the phone from your hand and hung it up and picked it back up again to call her mom. She told her mom what happened and her mom told her she was on her way. When Nancy’s mom got to your house, she saw you still crying on the floor, Nancy sitting next to you, with her hand brushing over your hair. Her mom got on the phone and called the police. She had an ambulance come out to your house to take you to the hospital so they could do a rape kit on you. Everything was a blur since arriving at the hospital up until you went back home in the middle of the night. There was so much going on, nurses taking swab tests from your vagina to taking scrapings from underneath your finger nails to  taking your clothes away from you to find any trace of hair on your clothing, replacing your clothes with a pair of scrubs, to a police officer interviewing you. It was just one huge blur.

You get home finally at 5 in the morning. Nancy and her mom helped you to your room. Nancy grabbed a pair of pj’s from your dresser and sat them beside you, while her and her mom left the room to give you some privacy. You don’t even remember getting dressed and laying in bed. Nancy stayed the night with you to make sure you were alright while her mom went back home. You layed in bed, awake, going over every single thing that went wrong and why it went wrong. The scenario replaying over and over again in your head. You didn’t sleep at all that night, you stayed awake, staring at your wall till the sun peaked itself through your curtains the next morning. Nancy came to check on you about 10 that morning. She tried asking you if you were hungry, but you didn’t answer her. So she told you she was going to make you a sandwich anyways and that you could eat it when you were ready. But you didn’t. The sandwich stayed on the plate next to your bed for the rest of the day till night fall. Nancy came back to check on you after going home to get more sleep and to shower. She took your stale sandwich and threw it away and made you another one, bringing a glass of water with her. She sat it down and sat down next to you.

“Y/N, you need to eat and drink something. You need to get some food in your system before you make yourself sick.” She took a part of the sandwich and held it out to you. You didn’t take it. She sighed and put it back down and grabbed the glass of water to offer it you. You didn’t take that either. You just layed there and stared at the wall. She puts the glass down and sighs again, looking at you. You didn’t want her to sit there and stare at you so you closed your eyes, and flipped around to your right side, pulling the covers over your head. If you acted like you were going to go to sleep, she would leave you alone. And she did. She went home after you moved away from her, hoping you would sleep it off till the next day and she would come back to check on you. Sunday comes around and you were still laying in bed, having not moved from your spot. Depression was setting in. You didn’t have the motivation to move or the will to live. You layed there numb and lifeless. This break up was hitting you harder than you thought. You were so in love with Billy and with Billy breaking your heart, you were completely devastated. 

Nancy and her mom came to visit you, tying to get you to eat anything they tried to offer you, but you weren’t having it. You didn’t want to eat. You didn’t want to live. You contemplated suicide in so many ways, thinking of ways that would be fast and easy. But you were too numb to move or even attempt to do anything. The day ended quickly, Nancy and her mom came and went, to leave you to sleep off your depression. Monday morning came but you didn’t go to school. You didn’t think Billy wanted to look at you and you were too depressed to get dressed and drag yourself outside.

When Nancy saw Billy at school, she gave him the silent treatment. He hurt her best friend and she was mad at him. Billy stayed to himself that day, not talking to or looking at anyone. He was still pissed and still didn’t know the truth.

Monday left as quickly as it came. Your routine staying unchanged Tuesday morning. After waking up some time in the morning,  your bladder was screaming at you to make you release itself. As much as you didn’t want to, you dragged yourself out of bed and to your bathroom. After going pee, you stood up to pull your bottoms up when you suddenly felt dizzy and faint, your head started to feel heavy along with your body. Heat took over you along with the feeling of pins and needles, not being able to fight the heaviness, you fainted onto the floor. Nancy’s mom showed up 20 minutes later to check on you, only to find you passed out on your bathroom floor. She called 911 and another ambulance came to pick you up. 

You were severely dehydrated and starting to become malnourished after not eating or drinking anything since Friday at lunch time. You got hooked up to an IV to get fluids in your system and you were forced to eat some food. After a few hours of being there and knowing you were feeling better, they let you go home. Nancy’s mom took you home and you got into bed and fell asleep. The next day you didn’t go to school, you stayed home again, not having the energy to go anywhere and in no mood to talk to anyone. Nancy decided to confront Billy at lunch time as he stood by his car, smoking a cigarette, talking to one of his buddies. When Nancy got to Billy, she told his friend to get lost. Once he did, Nancy yelled at Billy.

“Do you have any fucking idea what you’ve done to Y/N, Billy? You broke her heart! You broke her! She tried to explain to you what happened with Jason but you didn’t let her. She is depressed, which is why she hasn’t came to sch–” 

“Yeah well, she should be. She fucking cheated on me! Serves her fucking right. Now fuck off!” Billy cutting Nancy off, taking another drag off his cig.

“Jason tried to rape her, you fucking idiot!” Billy shot a wide eyed look at her. “Yeah, you heard me. Jason raped Y/N! He attacked her and pinned her down on his bed and violated her with his fingers and then tried sticking his dick in her, she escaped by biting his lip and kicking him in his balls. Then you didn’t believe her when she needed you the most. My mom found her passed out on her bathroom floor yesterday morning, she hadn’t eaten or drank anything since Friday! She could have died Billy, if my mom hadn’t of went to her house to check on her. You fucking broke her, she is severely depressed and its partly your fault!” 

Nancy was huffing then, pissed off at Billy. All Billy could do was stare off into the distance, mouth hanging open, trying to process what he had just heard. You were slowly dying and he was the cause of it. He felt like a fucking prick for hurting you like that. He should of just listened to you instead of getting mad and cutting you off. He wasn’t sure if you would talk to him again if he tried going to apologize to you but he damn sure was going to try. He threw his cig to the ground and jumped in his camero and sped off to your house.

You woke up that day, laying in bed thinking. You had a little bit of energy since you had fluids and some food in your system. You decided to take a hot bath to see if it would relax your aching muscles. Still feeling numb, you absentmindedly drew yourself a bath, getting undressed as the water filled the tub. You got in and turned the water off. You layed in the tub and stared at the faucet dripping water into the tub, drip after drip for the next 5 minutes. You wanted to get your face and hair wet, so without hesitation, you took a breath and went under water and stayed under there. You thought for a second that if you just stayed under water, that sleep would take over you and you wouldn’t have to wake up ever again. 

 _You were giving up_.

 While thinking those thoughts, Billy walks in your house and calls out for you. When you didn’t answer, he ran to your room but didn’t find you in there. When he heard the dripping coming from your bathroom, he went in and saw you under water in your tub. He got scared that you were trying to drown yourself, he ran over to you and pulled you out of the water.

You gasped for air when you came to the surface, coughing, trying to catch your breath. You looked up to see who yanked you out of the water and set you down on your bathroom rug. It was Billy, with the most terrified look on his face that you never seen him have. He held on to you as he started crying, sobbing on top of your head as he hugged you. You were confused at what just happened.

“Y/N, I am so sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry I didn’t let you explain to me what Jason did to you. I am so fucking sorry, please don’t die on me, please! I need  you, I still want to be with you. I’m such an asshole Y/N, I didn’t mean to get so angry, I knew better to not to believe that fucking drug addict, but I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry baby, I really am. Can you please forgive me? I don’t want you to die, please!” Billy cried onto your head, rocking you back and forth. You were stunned, not really processing what was going on. One minute you were under water getting your hair wet and the next Billy was holding onto you, crying. You felt tears starting to swell in your eyes and with a loud cry erupting from your chest, you grabbed onto Billy and started screaming and crying, nails digging into his arms. How dare he come to you for forgiveness, how dare he hold on to you, crying, apologizing to you, how dare he yank you from the tub, keeping you from sudden death. But you did nothing about it. You both just sat there, crying in each others arms.

* * *

That night, Billy layed in your bed, with you laying next to him, head on his chest with him stroking your head. You both layed in silence, not saying anything to each other. Thoughts were racing through both of your minds, trying to figure out what to say and where to start. Billy broke the silence first.

“Baby?” Billy managed to croak out.

“Yeah?” you whispered back.

“I love you. I love you so much. And I’m sorry, I’m a dick and I’m sorry. I’ll make sure Jason pays for what he did to you. I’ll make sure nothing like that happens to you ever again.” Billy’s voice started to shake towards the end.

You paused for a long moment, finally whispering back, “I love you too. Okay.”

In the silence that you both sat in, your stomach started to growl. Billy let out a little chuckle. “What in the world was that monstrous noise?” 

“My stomach. I think it’s hungry.” you managed to squeak out.  

“Yeah, I think we need to feed it. Don’t want you passing out on me again. Stay right here baby and I’ll go make you some food, okay?” You nodded your head against his chest. He get’s up from your bed and heads to your kitchen to raid your fridge and cupboards to find something to fix you. Your head was pounding and body was aching from laying in bed for so long and the crying you did earlier in the day. 

You dragged yourself out of bed to find you some Tylenol and went to the kitchen were Billy was, frying up some bacon. You grabbed a glass from your cupboard and got some water and took the Tylenol. You managed to hoist yourself up on the island in the middle of your kitchen to sit and watch Billy cook the bacon. You grabbed an apple that was sitting in a bowl in the middle of the island, taking a few bites to hope to make the rumbling your stomach was putting off to a stop. You managed to stretch your leg out far enough to poke Billy in his ass with your toe. He turned to look at you, walking over towards you. You wrap your legs around him and he put his hands on your waist. In the middle of chewing, you stopped and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. You knew you should be still pissed at him for breaking up with you, but you couldn’t muster up any anger to throw at him. When you looked in his eyes, all you saw and felt was pure love. You loved that man more than anything and you couldn’t help it. Your eyes darted into each of his eyes over and over again till you looked all over his face till you got to his lips. With the apple still clutched in your hand, your take his face into your hands and gave him a long kiss. As much as you wanted to be mad at him, you couldn’t. You just wanted all this to be done and over with, so you could go back to loving him. The smell of burning bacon made you stop kissing him, looking behind him to see smoke coming from the pan.

“Billy, the bacon is on fire!” You pointed at the stove. He runs to the stove and takes the pan off the burner and puts it in the sink. You couldn’t help but giggle at what happened. 

“Oops! Sorry for making you burn my bacon.” Still giggling over the mishap.

“Well, that was the last of it. So no bacon for you.” You pouted out your bottom lip, Billy frowned at you, leaning in and kissing your bottom lip.

“Don’t worry love, I can go to the store and get you some more if you like.”  Billy clutched the sides of your face gently to look you in the eyes.

“No it’s okay. I don’t want you to leave. I’ll just take toast with some scrambled eggs.” You place your hand over Billy’s that held your face, rubbing your fingers across his. 

“You got it baby.” Billy leaned in and kissed the tip of your nose before walking to the fridge to get out the carton of eggs.

The next day, you finally decided to go back to school. You had already missed three days and you had a lot of catching up to do and you were going to be up to your elbows in homework over the weekend, so Thursday was as good as any time to go back.

Billy came to pick you up to take you to school. He didn’t want to let you out of his site, let alone let you drive to and from school. Even though he knew Jason was in jail at that point, he still wanted to make sure you were safe and no one bothered you.

When you both arrived at school, there were kids staring at you, some gossiping as you walked by. There was a rumor going around on what Jason tried doing to you. It bothered you that people were talking about it, but you did your best to ignore the gossip and wide eyed stare’s you were getting. You kept your eyes to the ground and held onto Billy’s arm.

Amy came up to you at lunch time and said Jason went to court yesterday and they had sentenced him to 15 years in jail for attempted rape and assault. You didn’t think it wasn’t much time for his punishment, but It was better than nothing. Hopefully you would be long gone out of Hawkins by the time he got out, no way in hell did you want to see him ever again. 

You sat next to Billy at the lunch table, leaning your head against his arm and ate your food in silence while you listened to everyone chat with each other, it was going to take you awhile to be back to your old self. In time, your wounds would heal.

You spent all weekend catching up on your work. Billy stayed with you at your house and either watched you do your work or flip through channels on the t.v., eventually stopping to watch music videos on MTV. By Sunday mid-day you finished the last of your History papers, sighing in relief as you let go of your pencil from your cramped hand. Billy was laying on your bed flipping through a magazine, you put your binder away and crawled into bed with him and cuddled up next to him and him taking you in his arms. You were happy to be back in his loving embrace, you were happy things were slowly starting to go back to normal and you could put all that happened behind you. 

“Billy?”

“Yeah princess?” Billy leaned his head down to look at you. You leaned your head up to look at him.

“I just wanted to tell you, that not under any condition that I will ever cheat on you. Never. I don’t believe in cheating, it’s just not me. I have no reason to. If I’m going to be with someone, I am going to dedicate all my love and time to that one person only. If at any point in time, that I fall in love with someone else, I will break up with you first before doing anything. But really, you don’t have to worry about that happening because I love you and only you and you are the only person I want to be with. I just wanted to make sure you know this. Okay?” 

Billy looked at you, tears stinging his eyes, he nodded his head. “I’m sorry Y/N, for ever doubting you. I let my anger take over me and I overreacted. I shouldn’t have done that, but what Jason was telling me….It was hard to hear and I got angry. I won’t ever doubt you again. I know now that you won’t cheat on me. If you had it in your heart to take me back and forgive me the way you did, I know you’re in it for the long haul. I love you so much and I won’t let anything get in the way of that….

…I’ll continue to love you till my heart stops beating.”


End file.
